


wow mood

by GalekhXigisi



Series: The Unholy Holy Trinity Collection [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Chatting & Messaging, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentioned Homestuck, Mentioned Stranger Things, Mentioned The Goldfinch, Multi, Occasional updates, Oneshot, Past Abuse, References to Drugs, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Trans Boris Pavlikovsky, Trans Male Richie Tozier, Trans Richie Tozier, Trans Stanley Uris, Wow I can't believe I'm bringing them in, i've got no braincells, not finished, you can pry that from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Thought you'd seen the last of me, huh? you're probably right.





	1. Chapter 1

** _Richie Tozier_ ** ** has started a conversation**

** _Richie Tozier_ ** ** has added six contacts to a conversation**

** _Richie Tozier_ ** ** has renamed the conversation ** ** _Losers Club_ **

** _Richie Tozier_ ** ** has changed their screen name to ** ** _Trashmouth_ **

**Trashmouth:** We Don’t have a group chat ;’((

**Stanley Uris:** Richie Tozier is a fucking bottom 

** _Trashmouth_ ** ** has changed ** ** _Stanley Uris’_ ** ** screen name to** ** _ Bird Brains_ **

**Trashmouth:** _Slander, absolute slander_

**Eddie Spaghetti:** It’s true and he should say it

**Beverly Marsh: **Why is Eddie’s name Eddie Spaghetti?

**Beverly Marsh:** And not his actual name?

**Trashmouth:** Bc I made his account name and he just hasn’t changed it yet

**Trashmouth:** Or just hasn’t found out how to yet

**Eddie Spaghetti:** This is slander no matter what I choose to say 

**Trashmouth:** You either can’t figure out how to work your phone or don’t mind the nickname 

**Trashmouth:** So I can either show you how to work your phone in fifth period or I can relentlessly call you Eddie Spaghetti for the next two hours

**Beverly Marsh:** Wow, I wasn’t aware you even knew a word as big as Relentlessly 

**Trashmouth:** My last name is originally Pavlikovsky 

**Trashmouth:** So I assure you I know it 

**Beverly Marsh:** Pavlikovsky Tozier? 

**Beverly Marsh:** Why the fuck would your parents name you that? 

**Trashmouth:** No, Trashmouth Pavlikovsky, Bev

**Beverly Marsh:** Wow, I’m even more confused

**Trashmouth:** I’m adopted 

**Trashmouth:** And I got my name changed just before highschool

**Trashmouth:** We moved out of Derry for a while? 

**Trashmouth:** Idk, it was like the town forgot us or some shit 

**Bird Brains:** I didn’t forget you 

**Bird Brains:** It was lonely 

**Trashmouth:** It was only four months??

**Beverly Marsh:** Why did you move away to change your name?

**Trashmouth:** Actually, it was like five or six months, ye

**Trashmouth:** it was a while, I went and saw Mike

**Mike Hanlon:** Worm?

**Trashmouth:** My brother Mike

**Trashmouth:** Twin

**Trashmouth:** Part of an identical triplet set 

**Trashmouth:** Well, “Identical”

**Trashmouth:** Which is weird because Mike is identical to Boris and I 

**Trashmouth:** But he’s

**Trashmouth:** Not like us????

**Bird Brains:** He straight? 

**Trashmouth:** Lmfao no 

**Trashmouth:** “Not Like Us” as in Not Why We Moved Away

**Trashmouth:** Slash moved out 

**Trashmouth:** Would Moved Away actually count better here? 

**Trashmouth:** Bc we’re back n all that shit? 

**Bird Brains:** Moved Away 

**Bird Brains:** Moved Away works better 

**Trashmouth:** Thank you, Stan The Man 

**Bird Brains:** No problem, Richie. 

**Eddie Spaghetti:** Thanks, I hate it

** _Eddie Spaghetti_ ** ** has changed their screen name to ** ** _Noodle_ **

**Noodle:** This is even worse, Rich

**Noodle:** Why the fuck did you change it to Noodle?

**Trashmouth:** Eddie Spaghetti

**Noodle:** Don’t call me that

**Noodle:** Fucking _ wait _

**Trashmouth:** W8

**Bird Brains:** wow, I can’t believe Richard Tozier is a fucking Homestuck

**Beverly Marsh:** Vriska kin

**Trashmouth:** And bev

**Trashmouth:** Nasty Homestuck 

**Trashmouth:** yucky

**Beverly Marsh:** Wow okay 

**Trashmouth:** But Dave Strider is best boy

**Beverly Marsh:** I liked Jade and Rose ;( 

**Trashmouth:** Also Roxy is best babe

**Beverly Marsh:** Best Babe?

**Trashmouth** They’re nonbinary/ftm, depending on if you take Candy or Meat route

**Beverly Marsh:** Oof, I didn’t read the epilogues

**Trashmouth:** I didn’t finish them

**Trashmouth:** Just as I have never after finished Homestuck despite reading it a bunch of times

**Bird Brains:** Homestuck, ew

**Trashmouth:** Shut the fuck up, you cosplayed Mituna with when we were in eighth grade

**Noodle:** Wow, exposed 

**Noodle:** A cruel fate, Vriska kin

**Trashmouth:** Aye, yo, fuck Vriska fr

**Trashmouth:** Tbh, I hate her

**Trashmouth:** But like

**Trashmouth:** Roxy transitions during the epilogues 

**Trashmouth:** And also I love so many characters. Aradia is so gucci

**Bird Brains:** Wow, I bet you think Dave is a fucking bottom, too, don’t you?

**Trashmouth:** HE FUCKING _ IS, _ OKAY?

**Beverly Marsh:** Karkat’s the bottom!

**Trashmouth:** wow, lies

**Trashmouth:** Straight spittin’ deceit smh

**Beverly Marsh:** I will fucking yeet you 

**Ben Hanscom:** Richie: *Is a traumatized gay twink*

**Ben Hanscom:** Dave Strider: *is also a traumatized gay twink*

**Ben Hanscom:** Richie: Wow, kin

**Trashmouth:** Shut the fuck up

**Trashmouth:** And it’s not “kin” for that, either

**Noodle:** We’re arguing out homestuck?

**Noodle:** Only two people in the chat have even read it? 

**Trashmouth:** Wrong, Mike rea dit too

**Trashmouth:** And he likes _ John _

**Trashmouth:** Which is understandable 

**Trashmouth:** bc I have a code

**Beverly Marsh:** Do tell, mister Tozier

**Trashmouth:** If you first liked Jade Harley

**Trashmouth:** You’re a furry

**Trashmouth:** If you first liked Rose Lalonde

**Trashmouth:** You’re a lesbian

**Trashmouth:** And if you first liked Dave Strider

**Trashmouth:** You’re trans, most likely ftm

**Trashmouth:** And if you first liked John/June (she’s amazing, I love her) Egbert

**Trashmouth:** You still love them and will gladly shout it from the rooftops 

**Beverly Marsh:** Oh?...

**Noodle:** Beverly Marsh is a furry lesbian confirmed

**Ben Hanscom:** Cannot confirm 

**Trashmouth:** Personally

**Trashmouth:** I like Dave

**Trashmouth:** And also

**Trashmouth:** In case you haven’t noticed and/or realized yet

**Bird Brians:** You’se got this

**Noodle:** You’re doing great, Rich

**Trashmouth:** I’m trans, lol

**Trashmouth:** And I’ll fucking murk you if you’ve got something to say about it that isn’t fucking nice

**Ben Hanscom:** You’re still Richie

**Ben Hanscom:** Mike and Bill both said that whatever makes you happy, they support you 

**Ben Hanscom:** Also Bill looks so tired lmao 

**Beverly Marsh:** Rip

**Beverly Marsh:** I guess Stan and Eddie already knew?

**Noodle:** ye

**Trashmouth:** Yep

**Bird Brains:** Yeah. 

**Beverly Marsh:** Lol, they gay, keep scrollin’

**Trashmouth:** We homosexualin’

**Trashmouth:** But we also grew up together 

**Trashmouth:** Kind of, I mean

**Trashmouth:** Not really? 

**Beverly Marsh:** Take your time

**Trashmouth:** Oh I will take it 

**Trashmouth:** What the fuck was I talking about 

**Bird Brains:** We didn’t “grow up” grow up together.

**Bird Brains:** Richie moved here when he was seven and we’ve grown up with him since. 

**Bird Brains:** Well, I have.

**Noodle:** We started talking when we were twelve

**Trashmouth:** He knew me before that

**Trashmouth:** Actually, I think the only person who didn’t know me before my transition was actually Ben

**Trashmouth:** “transition” I say as if I’m on hormones or had surgery

**Ben Hanscom:** You’re not????

**Trashmouth:** Nah, you’ve gotta be eighteen to start hormones here smh

**Trashmouth:** and it’s so fuckin hard to get hormones 

**Noodle:** Rip 

**Trashmouth:** I have to go out of state for them lol 

**Beverly Marsh:** How is this a “lol” sort of situation? 

**Trashmouth:** Laugh through the pain ;(

**Noodle:** Why the winky face at bev?

**Trashmouth:** bc I have no brain cells

**Bird Brains:** Wow, a mood


	2. Chapter 2

**Trashmouth:** Theoretically 

**Bird Brains:** No. 

**Trashmouth:** You haven’t even heard what I have to say yet! 

**Bird Brains:** Fine. 

**Trashmouth:** I could have a child 

**Bird Brains:** No

** _Trashmouth_ ** ** has changed their screen name to ** ** _Vibe Check_ **

**Vibe Check:** Wow, rude. 

**Beverly Marsh:** Do you  _ really _ want a kid, tho?

**Beverly Marsh:** Like,  _ really? _

**Beverly Marsh:** At the age of  _ fifteen? _

**Vibe Check:** It’ll give me something to do

**Ben Hanscom:** Kind of a shallow reason to have a kid, huh?

**Ben Hanscom:** Oh, I haven’t changed my name yet

** _Ben Hansom_ ** ** has changed their screen name to ** ** _Hamburger Helper_ **

**Vibe Check:** Vibe Check is just the non sibling version of the Cain Instinact

**Vibe Check:** Cain Check

**Vibe Check:** vibe Instint

**Vibe Check:** Wow I spelled Instinct wrong twice

**Hamburger Helper:** So we’re just moving past the entire child thing just like that? 

**Vibe Check:** I could totally get knocked up tho

**Vibe Check:** Try Henry Bowers cousin

**Vibe Check:** Connor Bowers

**Vibe Check:** Hella homo, looks like Stanley

**Vibe Check:** Bro do y’all think we’d have cute kids? 

**Beverly Marsh:** Wait, you aren’t actually dating Eddie and Stan? 

**Vibe Check:** Lmfao, like I’d date them 

**Noodle:** ;( wow ouchies

**Vibe Check:** My bad, babe

**Bird Brains:** Lol, we aren’t together, no.

**Vibe Check:** However 

**Vibe Check:** Connor is super cute and if not for Henry Bowers and his homophobic bullshit

**Vibe Check:** I will let you in on the info that i gave him a hand job at the Arcade

**Bird Brains:** Please tell me we haven’t been where you’ve fucked 

**Vibe Check:** We didn’t  _ “fuck” _ , Stanley

**Vibe Check: ** What part of “hand job” do you not understand? 

**Vibe Check:** That’s not even properly fucking

**Vibe Check:** That’s just getting off 

**Noodle:** Wow, Rich

**Noodle:** It’s still sex? 

**Noodle:** And, seriously,  _ connor? _

**Vibe Check:** He’s cute

**Noodle:** You said he looks like Stan

**Bird Brains:** I’m cute, you jackass :(

**Vibe Check:** Correct, our mans Stanley is very cute

**Vibe Check:** And very hot, thank you

**Beverly Marsh:** Richard “I’m not attracted to my friends” Tozier

**Vibe Check:** Now I’ve never said that

**Vibe Check:** I’ll have you know Stan is very pretty and Eddie is very cute, thank you 

**Bill Denbrough:** Richard “Lmfao, like I’d date them” Tozier

**Vibe Check:** _@Bird Brains @Noodle_ Babes, they’re bullying me :(

**Beverly Marsh:** Not to be homo on the main

**Beverly Marsh:** But that’s pretty fuckin homo, Mister Tozier

**Vibe Check:** Oh, all caps, I’m in trouble, aren’t I?

**Vibe Check:** Fear

**Beverly Marsh:** You’re not in trouble 

** Years oNoodle:** he genuinely tensed up

**Beverly Marsh:** You’re with Richie?

**Bird Brains:** hammock

**Noodle:** Call out wow

**Noodle:** But yeah, we’re in the hammock

**Noodle:** Richie’s dad came home mad and Richie just didn’t want to deal with it 

**Vibe Check:** I don’t have the patience for him today tbh

**Vibe Check:** No offense to Father Tozier

**Vibe Check:** I’m just 

**Vibe Check:** Really not in the mood

**Bird Brains:** Take your time

**Vibe Check:** Nah, I think I’m done now

**Beverly Marsh:** Do you wanna talk about it, Rich? 

**Vibe Check:** Not in the mood

**Vibe Check:** THank you, though 

**Vibe Check:** Thank*

**Beverly Marsh:** That’s okay, Richie

**Beverly Marsh:** I’m always here to talk 

**Vibe Check:** Thank you

**Beverly Marsh:** No problem

**Hamburger Helper:** My moms want to know if you guys are still coming over for dinner tonight

**Hamburger Helper:** Or is it Diner? 

**Vibe Check:** Diner is the place, Dinner is the food

**Vibe Check:** I think 

**Vibe Check:** I googled it, I’m right

**Hamburger Helper:** How the fuck do you type so fast?

**Vibe Check:** Years of typing as fast as you can so someone will call 911

**Vibe Check:** Jk, I just type hella fast

**Vibe Check:** Boris and Mike both type slower than I do, smh

**Vibe Check:** Well, Boris types about just as quickly as I do

**Vibe Check:** But usually only when he’s sober 

**Vibe Check:** Sike, it’s when he’s high

**Vibe Check:** He’s pretty mellow when he’s sober 

**Hamburger Helper:** Boris is your brother, right? 

**Vibe Check:** Yeah, he is 

**Vibe Check;** Quick explanation bc this is probably hella confusing for you guys 

**Beverly Marsh:** Just a little

**Vibe Check:** Mike Wheeler is my brother, too. He lives with the Wheeler family. It’s him, a mom (I call her Aunt Karen) and dad (Uncle Ted, he’s a flake), Nancy (she’s older), and Holly (she’s the youngest). He has a boyfriend named Will. Will lived with his brother Jonathan (older), and married into/adopted sister, Jane/Eleven (we call her El), and Joyce (his mom) and Jim Hopper (married to Joyce, mind you, and also adopted El), and also his daughter (deceased) Holly. El’s mom is Terry Ives (out of commission), and her aunt, Becky Ives. Her (pseudo-adopted) sister is named Kali, she’s great. El is dating Max, whose only family that matters is her brother, Billy, who is dating Steve, who is exes with Nancy and Jonathan, who are also no longer together last I checked. 

**Vibe Check:** Now, onto Boris, who is a lot less extensive, i promise

**Vibe Check:** But real quick, Will, Mike, Max, and El are friends with Lucas and Dustin, who are dating. Lucas and Max were dating. Also, El and Mike dated. They both had mutual break ups. Lucas a little sister named Erica. Steve’s best friend is Robin, she’s super cool. She’s dating Billy’s friend, Heather

**Vibe Check:** Okay, now, onto Boris

**Vibe Check:** Boris’ (temporarily) adopted mother was Xandra, she’s kind of a bitch, never liked her, absolute cunt. His (officially adopted) parents are Lou and Barb, uncle and aunt to me respectively. 

**Vibe Check:** He’s friends with Kotku (it’s pronounced Kaylie). He’s dating Theo (Theodore as full). Theo’s family is weird and I’ve stopped keeping track, honestly. I’ll have to ask Theo about it. I don’t get, like, any updates from them

**Vibe Check:** I miss them, damn

**Vibe Check:** Because I’m mad at him for never fucking talking to me

**Vibe Check:** His entire complicated ass full name is Boris Volodymyrovych Pavlikovsky

**Beverly Marsh:** Jesus fuck

**Beverly Marsh:** That’s so fucking long

**Vibe Check:** Lol, I just got Khudovekova as a middle name lmfao

**Beverly Marsh:** Holy shit 

**Vibe Check:** Pankratova Khudovekova Pavlikovsky

**Vibe Check:** TO be technical 

**Vibe Check:** It’s still my legal name

**Vibe Check:** “Richard Tozier’ is like a foot note lmfao 

**Mike Hanlon:** That’s so long 

**Mike Hanlon:** Bro, how are you living 

**Vibe Check:** I’m not 

**Hamburger Helper:** That’s rough, Buddy

**Vibe Check:** My  _ honor _ ** **

**Bill Denbrough:** Zuko was kind of hot

**Bird Brians:** We aren’t having this conversation again!


	3. Chapter 3

** _Beverly Marsh_ ** ** has changed their screen name to** ** _ Black Widow_ **

** _Black Widow_ ** ** has changed ** ** _Bill Denbrough’s_ ** ** screen name to** ** _ Big Billy Boy_ **

**Big Billy Boy:** Okay. 

**Big Billy Boy:** Alright

**Big Billy Boy:** Okay

** _Vibe Chack_ ** ** has changed ** ** _Mike Hanlon’s_ ** ** screen name to** ** _ Father Man_ **

**Father Man:** Father Man?

**Vibe Check:** Father Man! 

**Vibe Check:** You’re like!! 

**Vibe Check:** The one that keeps us from fighting n stuff!!!

**Vibe Check:** And we love you so very much! 

**Father Man:** I

**Noodle:** Soft Richie 

**Bird Brains:** Wow

**Black Widow:** Such a rare display of softness from the devil himself I

**Vibe Check:** I’m fucking  _ emotional, _ okay?

** _Vibe Check_ ** ** has changed the chats name to** ** _ Stupid Bitches_ **

** _Vibe Check_ ** ** has added** ** _ six contacts_ ** ** to** ** _ Stupid Bitches_ **

**Vibe Check:** I’m still mad at Boris so I’m not gonna add him. 

**Mike Wheeler:** He still hasn’t text you?

**Vibe Check:** No, he text me, i’m just stillmad

**Vibe Check:** Still mad*

**Vibe Check:** F u c k

**Mike Wheeler:** Dude

**Vibe Check:** Shut up

**Mike Wheeler:** Wow rude

**Vibe Check:** I’m going to rip out your tongue

**Mike Wheeler:** I’m going to fucking steel your kneecaps

**Vibe Check:** _S T E A L_

**Vibe Check:** I’m going to shove your femurs up your ass

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** _ Boys _

**Vibe Check:** Sorry, El

**Mike Wheeler:** My Bad

**Vibe Check:** Cain Check

**Vibe Check:** Vibe Instinct 

**Mike Wheeler:** Got it

** _Mike Wheeler_ ** ** has changed their screen name to** ** _ Cain Check_ **

** _Vibe Check_ ** ** has changed their screen name to ** ** _Vibe Instinct_ **

**Vibe Instinct:** Wow Boris could never

**Max Mayfield:** Tru

**Max Mayfield; ** i don’t even know the rest of these shitheads

**Hamburger Helper:** Ben Hanscom

**Father Man:** Mike Hanlon

**Cain Check:** Same hat

**Father Man:** Same Hat!

**Black Widow:** Beverly (Bev) Marsh

**Bird Brains:** Stanley Uris. but they just call me Stan.

**Big Billy Boy:** Bill Denbrough 

**Noodle:** Eddie Kaspbrak 

**Vibe Instinct:** And you all know me ;P 

**Max Mayfield:** The loser of the Pavlikosky blood line

**Vibe Instinct:** Actually, it’s Loser as in  _ capital _ Loser, Capital L

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** The big L?

**Vibe Instinct:** We take that

**Noodle:** Shut the fuck up Richie

**Vibe Instinct:** We’ll literally called The Losers Club

**Vibe Instinct:** We are The Losers Club

**Vibe Instinct:** We’re actual fucking losers

**Will Byers:** :( 

**Will Byers:** Don’t be so mean to yourselves! 

**Will Byers:** You guys seem really cool! 

**Will Byers:** And you managed to get Henry to be called Banana Heels, remember?

**Vibe Instinct:** Wow I love Will so very much

**Vibe Instinct:** Will, I love you in a brotherly way that neither Boris nor Mike could ever compete with

**Cain Check:** Okay, Jackass, i get it

**Vibe Instinct:** No, you’ve been consorting with the enemy 

**Cain Check:** You are too???!!!

**Vibe Instinct:** He hasn’t text me back  _ once _ in  _ two fucking weeks, _ Mike!

**Vibe Instinct:** He’s reading them all!

**Vibe Instinct:** Erica, Will, Max, and El are now my ownly siblings. Steve is now my father

**Vibe Instinct:** only*

**Lucas Sinclair:** Don’t bring my shithead little sister into this

**Vibe Check:** And also Robin, I miss her smh

**Dustin Henderson:** Erica isn’t  _ that _ bad

**Lucas Sinclair:** Do you  _ live _ with her? 

**Dustin Henderson: ** I basically live with Steve

**Dustin Henderson:** And Robin and Erica both basically live with him

**Vibe Instinct:** He’s taking online classes now, right? 

**Dustin Henderson:** He is!

**Dustin Henderson:** And I am so very proud of my father

**Big Billy Boy:** Steve is everyone’s father figure, right?

**Max Mayfield:** Ye

**Max Mayfield:** He’s dating my brother

**Max Mayfield:** The one who’s deaf, Billy

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** Billy now has full custody of Max 

**Max Mayfield:** It was just made official today!

**Vibe Instinct:** Wow you’re also Steve’s daughter fr I-

**Black Widow:** Wow we homosexualin’

**Vibe Instinct:** Also 

**Vibe Instinct:** I forgot what I was saying 

**Vibe Instinct:** I remembered!

**Noodle:** He literally just jumped up and shouted that he remembered in the middle of math 

**Vibe Instinct:** Ben is our “token straight”

**Vibe Instinct:** Said in the sense that none of us are fucking straight

**Dustin Henderson:** Wow mood

**Bird Brains:** Wow I miss Richie

**Vibe Instinct:** You are literally holding me

**Vibe Instinct:** As in I am physically on top of your lap

**Noodle:** Op that’s gay

**Vibe Instinct:** You’re in my lap????

**Noodle:** Ya got me there

**Big Billy Boy:** Where the fuck are you?

**Noodle:** We’re in the bathrooms skipping 

**Vibe Instinct:** Before ou get mad at us for skiping w.o u bevvie

**Vibe Instinct:** You and SSkipping*

**Vibe Instinct:** Spikking 

**Black Widow:** Take your time

**Vibe Instinct:** S K I P P I M H

**Vibe Instinct:** FUCK

**Bird Brains:** You’ve got this, Richie, it’s okay

**Vibe Instinct:** There are actual tears, what the  _ fuc k _

**Cain Check:** You’re good, Richie

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** You’re doing amazing, Richie. 

**Vibe Instinct:** Skipping 

**Vibe Instinct:** Sorry 

**Black Widow:** It’s really okay, Richie. 

**Vibe Instinct:** Before youre mad abt that

**Vibe Instinct:** you’re

**Vibe Instinct:** I needed to get out of class because \\\it was just a lot of sensory overload

**Vibe Instinct:** They were doing partner work and it was just so much all at once

**Vibe Instinct:** They were screaming and yelling and I just

**Vibe Instinct:** I didn’t even say I was leaving

**Vibe Instinct:** I just ran 

**Vibe Instinct:** Stanley came after me and Eddie skips chem anyways 

**Noodle:** I  _ hate _ dissecting frogs 

**Noodle:** It’s the one thing I can’t get out of 

**Vibe Instinct:** Yeah, yeah 

**Black Widow:** I wasn’t even mad to begin with, Rich

**Black Widow:** You’re allowed to skip when I’m not there

**Black Widow:** You know that, right?

**Vibe Instinct:** ….

**Vibe Instinct:** Do

**Vibe Instinct:** Do you want me to answer honestly? With the one hundred percent truth? 

**Black Widow:** It’s okay, Richie

**Black Widow:** I understand

**Black Widow:** None of us will ever be mad if you skip without us, especially not if it’s because of sensory overload 

**Cain Check:** We support you, Rich

**Cain Check:** Also I’m in class so gotta yeet

**Vibe Instinct:** Okay. 

**Vibe Instinct:** Bye bye, Mikey

**Father Man:** Wow it is so weird that you’re not addressing me when you say that 

**Vibe Instinct:** I’m sorry 

**Father Man:** It’s okay, dude. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought you'd seen the last of me, huh? you're probably right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vibe Instinct:** Yo, El

**Vibe Instinct:** El, my absolute lovely las of a gucci friend

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** Yes. Richie? 

**Vibe Instinct:** So, when you’re in the upside down, can you, like, idk? Pull shit out with you when you come back? 

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** I have not tried

**Cain Check:** Wait, do they know about the upside down? 

**Black Widow:** The fuck in the upside down? 

**Cain Check:** Oh, no, they don’t

**Vibe Instinct:** We faced a killer clown, I promise you that it is not the worst of things we’ve seen

**Bird Brains:** Rip to Beverly but I’m different

**Vibe instinct:** Oh, yeah, Stan knows, ofc

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** I told him of it, yes

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** It is another realm, i think, on the other side of Here

**Eleven Jone Hopper Byers:** I can comune with it, as my sister Kali partially can, too. 

**Max Mayfield:** It’s weird but she can also spy on people with it 

**Vibe Instinct:** Wow someone come and love me 

**Black Widow:** Rip to Eddie and Stanley but I’m different

**Vibe Instinct:** In Surfs Up, hank was totally flirting with Cody when he asked if he wanted to see his trophies

**Black Widow:** Nvm, I’m just like eddie and Stanley, wow

**Black Widow:** Rip

**Lucas Sinclair:** Wow, that’s a big youch

**Vibe Instinct:** i love Chicken Joe, too

**Vibe Instinct:** Like, wow, me

**Cain Check:** Yeah, stoner

**Vibe Instinct:** Ye

**Cain Check:** Still mad at Boris?

**Vibe Instinct:** I havent even tried 

**Vibe Instinct:** to text him

**Vibe Instinct:** I gave up, rip

**Vibe Instinct:** Also Joe and Cody were gay sorry that’s just that on that

**Max Mayfield:** Do I see 

**Max Mayfield:** That big hella projecting? 

**Vibe Instinct:** Wow a call out okay

**Black Widow:** Rip

**Noodle:** Rip we found Richie

**Vibe Instinct:** Where was I?

**Vibe Instinct:** Wait, lmfao

**Bird Brains:** He’s at the quarry 

**Big Billy Boy:** Why? 

**Vibe Instinct:** I go to the quarry to cry because only there do my tears feel insignificant and tiny 

**Dustin Henderson:** What’s wrong, Rich? 

**Vibe Instinct:** it’s time

**Cain Check:** Oh

**Vibe Instinct:** ;( 

**Will Byers:** Stay hydrated!

**Cain Check:** Honey…

**Cain Check:** He’s not sick  _ like that _

**Will Byers:** He’s not? 

** _Vibe Instinct_ ** ** has changed** ** _ Will Byer’s_ ** ** screen name to** ** _ Sweet and Innocent_ **

**Sweet and Innocent:** What kind of sick?

**Vibe Instinct:** Monthly sick

**Sweet and Innocent:** What kind of

**Sweet and Innocent:** _ Oh _

**Sweet and Innocent:** Oh,  _ that kind _

**Cain Check:** I had to tell him, in case none of you realized/

**Max Mayfield:** Wow me with El

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** Mean

**Max Mayfield:** I’m sorry, Babe :(

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** it’s alright ebcause you’re cute and my friend and my girlfriend and I love you very much 

**Black Widow:** Wow, i love lesbians

**Vibe Instinct:** El read Homestuck and she likes Rose and jade

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** I read all of it

**Vibe Instinct:** We finished it last night!

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** We call and I read it to him

**Vibe Instinct:** Wow I love Eleven and my brother’s friends

**Vibe Instinct:** El, you’re now my favorite

**Black Widow:** Rip to Stanley and Eddie

**Noodle:** what’d I do?

**Vibe Instinct:** I no longer love you 

**Noodle:** Ouch, babe :( 

**Vibe Instinct:** El is now my favorite and favorite alone

**Max Mayfield:** Wow I want you to know she said she loves you too but she’s realizing what allergies are

**Max Mayfield:** And crying because she can’t have a cat

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** DUSTIN 

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers;** WHAT IS HER NAME?

**Vibe Instinct:** DID YOU GET A NEW FUCKINNNNNN CAT?

**Dustin Henderson:** Her name is Lampshade 

**Vibe Instinct:** L A , PS H A D E

**Vibe Instinct:** SEND PICS, I’M WHEEZING

**Noodle:** Good god

**Noodle:** He’s actually wheezing

**Bird Brains:** And to think  _ Eddie _ is the one with asthma

**Bird Brains:** Wow oof

**Vibe Instinct:** Wow, Pennywise is a fucking  _ clown _

**Vibe Instinct:** YO DO YOU THINK CLOWN FUCKERS ON TUMBR SJKHFKSHFDHJF

**Vibe Instinct:** NO STAN LET ME S P EA K THE T RU T H

**Bird Brains:** S T O P NO

**Vibe Instinct:** So, clown fuckers 

**Vibe Instinct:** And Pennywise

**Max Mayfield:** THE CAN YOU EAT PUSSY LIKE THAT VINE

**Max Mayfield:** NFHHJF KJHFDLBF DJSD

**Vibe Instinct:** _W H E E Z E_

**Vibe Instinct:** Eddie is dead to me for trying to help Stan silence my preachings 

**Vibe Instinct:** Wow, Eddie Kaspbrak likes two trans Jewish boys okay 

**Hamburger Helper:** Richie “Lmao, like I’d date them” Tozier

**Vibe Instinct:** I’m going to suck their dicks, don’t fuck with me

**Sweet and Innocent:** Richie tops?

**Bird Brains:** Lmao  _ n o _

**Bird Brains:** There is not a singular person that bottoms as hards as Richie

**Vibe Instinct:** Wow you’re mean, I’m not gonna suck you off tonight

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** Are you three together?

**Vibe Instinct:** No, I just fuck aroudn with everybody

**Vibe Instinct:** around*

**Cain Check:** You’ve literally had sex with the losers club and losers club exclusively 

**Vibe instinct:** Ha, you’re WRONG

**Cain Check:** Oh?

**Vibe Instinct;** Henry Bowers cousin, Connor Bowers

**Vibe Instinct:** He’s like the non-homophobic Bowers version of Stanley

**Vibe Instinct:** He’s hella cute

**Father man:** He looks  _ just _ like Stan

**Vibe Instinct:** Stan, my man, you’re fucking hot and adorable and if not for the fact that you’re mean, i would suck your dick

**Bird Brains:** smfh

**Bird Brains:** Rip

**Bird Brains:** My own bf, so very, very cruel to me

**Noodle:** We’re not dating

**Noodle:** No idea why you’d thnk that

**Noodle:** think*

**Bird Brains:** No idea

**Vibe Instinct:** None at all

**Noodle:** he says as if he  _ doesn’t _ have my dick in his mouth right now

**Vibe Instinct:** Wow, I don’t, but okay

** _Vibe Instinct_ ** _ has sent an image _

**Vibe Instinct:** See, don’t

**Vibe Instinct:** I’m literally on the phone with Theo

**Cain Check:** Oh?

**Vibe Instinct:** yeah, he’s learning Russian and wanted to try it out on me

**Vibe Instinct:** His grammar and stuff

**Vibe Instinct:** And since you’re bad at keeping secrets and you’re still in contact with boris

**Vibe Instinct:** It’s for their anniversary 

**Cain Check:** But… 

**Cain Check:** You told me…

**Vibe Instinct:** well, then I won’t tell you when their anniversary is

** _Dustin Henderson_ ** ** has changed their screen name to** ** _ Black Parade_ **

**Sweet and innocent:** Okay


	5. Chapter 5

** _Vibe Instinct_ ** ** has added a new contact to the conversation **

**Vibe Instinct:** Yo, what if mayonnaise came in cans

**Theo Decker: ** That would suck because you couldn't microwave it

**Cain Check:** Good morning to everyone except these two specific people 

**Cain Check:** Also holy shit

**Cain Check:** You added Theo and not Boris 

**Theo Decker:** You eat mayonnaise mayonnaise straight from the fuckin bottle thing 

**Theo Decker:** Mayonnaise as in just the singular one, not two, oof

**Theo Decker:** I repeated it, my bad

**Vibe Instinct:** He does

**Vibe Instinct:** A truly nasty man 

**Cain Check:** Okay, Tozier, whatever 

**Vibe Instinct:** Fuck you, Wheeler 

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** This is getting heated rather quickly 

**Theo Decker:** Sibling feuds 

**Theo Decker:** You should see Boris and Richie

**Theo Decker:** It's Like Tom & Jerry

**Theo Decker:** They have beef on sight

**Theo Decker:** They don't even have to say anything

**Vibe Instinct:** Cain Check/Vibe Instinct on that fucker

**Vibe Instinct:** He can't text back but fuck if I don't text him in two seconds flat

**Vibe Instinct:** Fucking jackass 

**Theo Decker:** Rip to Boris but I'm different 

**Vibe Instinct:** You very much are. Thank you for carrying on a conversation. Boris is canceled, Theo is now my only brother 

**Sweet and Innocent:** :( 

**Vibe Instinct:** And Will. El and Max are also my sister and extended sister. Mike Wheeler is also canceled. Mike H only. 

**Vibe Instinct:** Robin, Billy, and Steve are the parental units/cool cousins/wAy too overprotective cousin that everyone loves

**Vibe Instinct:** The Losers are allowed but they're on thin fucking ice 

**Black Parade:** What about me and Lucas? 

**Vibe Instinct:** The last of the gay cousins to come out

**Vibe Instinct:** Erica is also kinda the cool cousin 

**Vibe Instinct:** Shes the sassy both cousin no one cares to piss off anymore 

**Vibe Instinct:** The one that can dish a hit but can't take it back 

**Lucas Sinclair:** That's her alright 

**Vibe Instinct:** Dustin is part of the cousin group, and Lucas by extension because of his sister and boyfriend both being there 

**Vibe Instinct:** The losers are cousins wow

**Vibe Instinct:** Not siblings

**Vibe Instinct:** Wow I made a whole family tree 

**Noodle:** RICHI ISNT ALLOWED TO MAKE TEA ANYMORE

**Vibe Instinct:** WHATD I DO????

**Theo Decker:** Lmao, what'd he do?

**Vibe Instinct:** Yo, same hat

**Noodle:** THIS MOTHER FUCKER

**Vibe Instinct:** ;)

**Noodle:** I AM VERY CERTAIN MY MOTHER WOULD TURN YOU DOWN, ESPECIALLY FOR THIS, RICHARD 

**Vibe Instinct:** Well, at least it's not my full name

**Vibe Instinct:** But wow he's mad

**Noodle:** THIS MOTHER FUCKER

**Vibe Instinct:** Again ;) 

**Noodle:** SHUT IT RICH

**Vibe Instinct:** :( bullying but okay

**Noodle:** SO I ASKED HIM TO MAKE TEA

**Noodle:** ITS NOT HWRD

**Noodle:** JUST BOIL WATER, ADD SUGAR, ADD THE TEABAGS, RIGHT

**Theo Decker:** Yeah, ofc, easy peasy

**Noodle:** YEAH EASY

**Noodle:** AND I TOLD HIM

**Noodle:** "add two  _ whole _ cups of sugar"

**Black Widow:** Oh no

**Noodle:** Whole bc he booture 

**Noodle:** buture

**Noodle:** Buter 

**Noodle:** YOU KNOW THE WORD

**Noodle:** HE HALF ASSES RHE MEASUREMENTS

**Noodle:** SO i MADE SURE TO TELL HIM

**Noodle:** TWO  _ WHOLE _ FUCKING CUPS

**Noodle:** AND YOU KNOW WHAT THIS FUCKER DID

**Theo Decker:** What'd he do lmao

**Noodle:** HE ADDS TWO  _ CUPS _

**Noodle:** _CUPS_ AS IN _GLASSES_

**Noodle:** GLASS FUCKING CUPS

**Noodle:** FILLED TO THE FUCKING  _ BRIM _ WITH SUGAR

**Theo Decker:** How big were the cups tho? 

**Noodle:** Like the size of a can and a half

**Noodle:** That's so much fucking sugar

**Vibe Instinct:** You Americans are so fucking touchy about your tea and measurements 

**Vibe Instinct:** Fuck you 

**Noodle:** "you Americans"

**Noodle:** YOU AND MIKE ARE THE ONLY ONES THAT WERENT BORN IN AMERICA DUDE

**Cain Check:** We were born in Australia 

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** Do I count? 

**Cain Check:** Uhhhhhhhhhh

**Vibe Instinct:** Probably count as an American 

**Vibe Instinct:** Since you technically "grew up" on American measurements N shit like that 

**Black Widow:** Wow we homosexualin

**Black Widow:** Wrong chat

**Cain Check:** F

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** Wow me

**Bird Brains:** A mood 

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** Are we not going to acknowledge how petty is was for Richie to add Theo instead of Boris, despite the obvious sibling tried this spurred from? 

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** Also, I have chosen to call the Pavlikovsky triad of triplets the Unholy holy Trinity

**Vibe Instinct:** Boris is a Nihilist 

**Vibe Instinct:** Is that the term?

**Vibe Instinct:** Where they believe in Nihilism?

**Vibe Instinct:** I think so

**Vibe Instinct:** it’s that super morbid rejection of religion

**Vibe Instinct:** The one where you say fuck religion, it’s all meaningless 

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** I believe so, yes. 

**Vibe Instinct:** Thanks, el

**Vibe instinct:** Also wow imagine loving someone, rip

**Black Widow:** What happened?

**Hamburger Helper:** Did you have a fight with someone?

**Vibe Instinct:** Connor ate my fucking chicken nuggets

**Vibe Instinct:** love is so fake wow

**Black Widow:** You’re with Connor?

**Vibe Instinct:** Yeah, he’s my friend, we’re on good terms

**Vibe Instinct:** He also took me out to eat

**Vibe Instinct:** He knows how to treat a mans  _ right _ y’all

**Vibe Instinct:** Yo Wheeler, remember when Mom took us all out to eat to show us “how a man should treat you”

**Cain Check:** WE WERE, LIKE, _ FOUR _

**Cain Check:** hO W DO YOU REMEMBER THAT

**Vibe Instinct:** Because it’s like the best memory I have of our family 

**Vibe Instinct:** Pops wasn’t in it

**Vibe Instinct:** THe  _ whole _ day

**Vibe Instinct:** Which was an actual miracle back then

**Sweet and Innocent:** I feel like I’m invading sibling bonding time

**Vibe Instinct:** Sibling bonding time is relentlessly beating the absolute  _ shit _ out of each other while your parents tell you to stop in the background and you call them losers/lame/boring for it and then punch your sibling in the fucking  _ throat _ like the cuck that you are

**Max Mayfield:** Wow me and Billy 

**Vibe Instinct:** Indeed

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** That is so oddly specific, can’t relate

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** Will and I don’t fight 

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** We are learning to get through our trauma together

**Vibe Instinct:** Wow, can’t relate, i only know the Cain instinct

**Cain Check:** i genuinely braced up for that like I was waiting for a hit

**Cain Check:** I am but a sacraficial lamb for god and Boris with a pillow is God

**Cain Check:** every time the phrase “cain instinct” comes up, I get flashbacks from those moments where he would be us with pillows

**Vibe Instinct:** He didn’t  _ “beat” _ us, lol

**Vibe Instinct:** Wow, dramatic much

**Cain Check:** Lmfao ye

**Cain Check:** Nancy says “Cain instinct” and it’s the only warning I get

**Vibe Instinct:** Just like Boris?

**Cain Check:** Just like Boris

**Vibe Instinct:** I only deal with trauma by isolating myself and disassociating whi.e getting stoned thanks 

**Cain Check:** Just like Boris?

**Vibe Instinct:** Just like Boris

**Cain Check:** But without the alcohol and meth?

**Vibe Instinct:** But without the alcohol and meth 

**Black Widow:** Kind of want to know y’all’s back story oof

**Vibe Instinct:** Please just ask about us like a normal person

**Cain Check:** _Please_

**Max Mayfield:** Wow, venting backstory, Hell yeah

**Max Mayfield:** I’mma get popcorn

**Vibe Instinct:** It’s not long

**Vibe Instinct:** Our parents were abusive drunks, dad especially. Every time they got caught for something, we’d move to a different state, country, wherever it meant they were safe

**Vibe Instinct:** Mom got drunk and fell out a window (I still  _ swear _ dad pushed her)

**Vibe Instinct:** When we were six, dad got caught because I came to school with bruises on my wrist and my teacher let it go as triplet fights until she saw a bruise on my hip and things went buck fucking wild

**Vibe Instinct:** We were all called down to the office and questioned separately

**Vibe Instinct:** I thought it was all normal until the principal explained that you shouldn’t fucking beat your kid for sneezing because it was “too loud” and “interrupted my damn tv show, ya little shit”

**Vibe Instinct:** So we were taken from him after we explained that it was just my dad and not my brothers

**Vibe Instinct:** But, according to him, I’m the gay disappointment so at least I can be used as a bad example

**Vibe Instinct:** So Boris gets shitfaced however he can and I usually just do acid and weed lol

**Vibe instinct:** Mikey is a strict No Drugs person tho

**Vibe Instinct:** And I respect his fucking decision because I’m not a fucking cunt

**Cain Check:** Thanks oof 

**Vibe instinct:** I’m gonna nap, yeet

**Cain Check:** You still with Connor?

**Vibe Instinct:** Ye, we’re at his place

**Vibe Instinct:** Well, it’s not “his” place but he has it because it was his uncle’s and henry’s before all that shit

**Father Man:** You okay, Richie?

**Vibe Instinct:** i’m good. 

**Vibe Instinct:** Just very sad 

**Vibe Instinct:** I don’t want to talk about this anymore

**Vibe Instinct:** Wheeler, you good?

**Cain Check:** Yeah, I’m great

**Cain Check:** I’ve got therapy and shit for this

**Vibe Instinct:** I’m proud of you UwU

**Cain Check:** i will fucking slaughter you in cold blood, tozier

**Vibe Instinct:** Wow, do it, pansy

**Max Mayfield:** SIBLING CHECK


	6. Chapter 6

**Vibe Instinct:** Everyone says stick it to the Man right

**Vibe Instinct:** And they also say that they saw God and were disappointed 

**Vibe Instinct:** And they say something else but I forget what it was

**Vibe Instinct:** “I’m going to punch god himself in the ace” or some shit

**Vibe Instinct:** But God is obviously a woman or nonbinary entity 

**Vibe Instinct:** So they call god a man there because men are fucking disappointing and I hate them

**Noodle:** I’M SORRY

**Bird Brains:** WE SAID WE WERE SORRY?????

**Vibe Instinct:** Sorry doesn’t get my pencil back 

**Cain Chack:** It’s a pencil???

**Vibe Instinct:** A pencil that is stolen again and again by every single person to exist and will never return to it’s owner

**Vibe Instinct:** The one that no one buys but except that one preppy girl who probably owns a bakery but stays “modest” about it despite saying all this shit

**Cain Check:** You’re getting very specific

**Vibe Instinct:** It was either Lacie’s pencil or maybe one of the twins 

**Vibe Instinct:** Heather and… Courtney? 

**Vibe Instinct:** I don’t remember…

**Vibe Instinct:** It was one of the girl’s pens

**Vibe Instinct:** Summer Nights by SIAMES hits unreasonably hard and makes me unreasonably sad 

**Vibe Instinct:** It’s got that weird E

**Vibe Instinct:** With a comma over it?...

**Noodle:** Dude are you okay? 

**Noodle:** Outside of the pencil

**Vibe Instinct:** I’m feeling a lot right now, but I’m okay

**Black Widow:** You sure?

**Black Widow:** Or so you want me to come over?

**Vibe Instinct:** You’ve heard of Black Mirror? 

**Vibe Instinct:** Now get ready for

**Vibe Instinct:** Black Window

**Vibe Instinct:** Sorry, I keep reading your name as Black Window

**Vibe Instinct:** I’m seriously alright. I’m not gonna do anything 

**Father Man:** I’m coming over

**Sweet and Innocent:** How’d they lose your pencil?

**Vibe Instinct:** They threw it across the room and Greta picked it up so it’s hers now :(

**Sweet and Innocent:** Rest in peace, too expensive pencil

**Vibe Instinct:** See? 

**Vibe Instinct:** This man gets it! 

**Vibe Instinct:** Bill and Mike are here!!!

**Vibe Instinct:** Both!!!!

**Theo Decker:** No one:

**Theo Decker:** Not a single soul:

**Theo Decker:** Literally no fucking one:

**Theo Decker:** Boris:  _ AAAAaaaAAAAaaaaaaa _

**Vibe Instinct:** You are so fucking right wow

**Cain Check:** It be like that

**Vibe Instinct:** It really do

**Cain Check:** Also!!!!

**Cain Check:** Mom says we’re coming up for Halloween

**Vibe Instinct:** That’s so fucking  _ long _

**Vibe Instinct:** I’m gonna fuckin drive to you 

**Vibe Instinct:** Anyone wanna go on a fuckinnnnnn road trip

**Vibe Instinct:** Next week is fall break

**Vibe Instinct:** Gonna go get Mikey W and whomstever else and go see fuckin  _ Theo _

**Vibe Instinct:** Theo, the only brother I know

**Cain Check:** Wow okay

**Vibe Instinct:** I’m being 100% serious

**Vibe Instinct:** It’s next week literally 

**Vibe Instinct:** nvm mom said no 

**Vibe Instinct:** Apparently I have a shit ton of doctor’s appointments next week oof

**Cain Check:** Rain check before plans even started

**Theo Decker:** Rip

**Theo Decker:** I raise you

**Theo Decker:** I could come to  _ you _

**Vibe Instinct:** Would Boris be with you?

**Theo Decker:** Probably not 

**Vibe Instinct:** I really am replacing my brother, wow, I love it

**Vibe Instinct:** Am I shallow? 

**Vibe Instinct:** Fucking probably lmao

**Vibe Instinct:** But he still hasn’t text me back despite me texting him forever ago so like

**Vibe Instinct: ** Who’s the etty one now?

**Vibe Instinct:** Petty*

**Big Billy Boy:** You are really taking this to heart, aren’t you?

**Big Billy Boy:** I mean,  _ seriously _

**Vibe Instinct:** We usually go months without talking but mike can get a text back within seconds like okay

**Vibe Instinct:** also, Boris is technically oldest

**Vibe Instinct:** I meant to say that out loud, fuck

**Black Widow:** I want to know age and height differences 

**Vibe Instinct:** To be technical, I am 23 hours younger than Boris and 13 hours younger than Mikey. 

**Vibe Instinct:** I’m an inch shorter than Boris and Mikey is three inches shorter than me 

**Vibe Instinct:** And he also has the shortest and least wild hair

**Vibe Instinct:** But also Boris doesn’t know what a fucking hair brush is so he never brushes his shit and looks the wildest and least kept together

**Vibe instinct:** And I straighten my hair

**Bird Brains:** Read:  _ Try to straighten* _

**Vibe Instinct:** Wow, a personal attack, cruel 

**Vibe Instinct:** Bev

**Vibe Instinct:** We need you

**Black Widow:** What for?

**Vibe instinct:** We’re gonna reenact Summer Nights

**Vibe Instinct:** The music video, i mean

**Black Widow:** Who am I?

**Vibe Instinct:** THe one with the star tattoo on their neck

**Black Widow:** Why?

**Vibe Instinct:** Because you’re cool and have the aesthetic and I like her hell 

**Black Widow:** And who are you?

**Vibe Instinct:** The one with the star on their cheek

**Vibe Instinct:** Bill and Mike both said they wanted to the the other ones

**Vibe Instinct:** The other*

**Vibe Instinct:** Mike is the one with the tattoo on their hand

**Vibe Instinct:** Abd Bill is the one with the tattoo on their leg

**Vibe Instinct:** and*

**Black Widow:** You do realize that I’ve never even heard this song, much less seen the music video, right?

**Vibe Instinct:** Well, if you come over, i very much can change that

**Black Widow:** Fine, fine, i’m coming over, Richard

**Vibe Instinct:** Thank you, ily

**Black Widow:** yeah, yeah, i love you, too, Rich

**Black Widow:** Giev me fifteen minute

**Black Widow:** *give

**Big Billy Boy:** What are you doing?

**Black Widow:** Trying to finish a coloring page with Em

**Vibe Instinct:** Please tell your aunt i said hello

**Black Widow:** Em said hi back 

**Black Widow:** And she also said that she’ll give y’all the tattoos

**Vibe Instinct:** Boris and Mikey and I are gonna get matching tattoos first

**Cain Check:** We could do them Halloween? 

**Cain Check:** Theo would have to talk Boris into coming to visit tho

**Vibe Instinct:** Wow lets do it

**Vibe Instinct:** Let’s*

**Theo Decker:** I’m still coming up next week lol

**Vibe Instinct:** Please do, i very much do miss you 

**Vibe instinct:** Like, you don’t understand

**Theo Decker: ** Okay, okay, i got it

**Theo Decker:** I will have to tell Boris what I’m doing tho

**Theo Decker:** it’s literally his car that I’m taking 

**Vibe Instinct:** I forgot you don’t have a car oof

**Theo Decker:** And I forgot you do jkhfjks

**Vibe Instinct:** I’m like Steve

**Max Mayfield:** Elaborate

**Vibe Instinct:** Sneaking everyone into the movies at the mall bc I’m the only fucker with a job

**Vibe instinct:** And also the only one with a job at the mall

**Vibe Instinct:** Right beside the movie theater

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** Wow, it’s so true and he very much said it

**Vibe Instinct:** Should I add Steve, Robin, and Billy?

**Max Mayfield:** No

**Black Parade:** Yes! 

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** probably not

**Vibe Instinct:** Actually maybe just Robin?

**Vibe Instinct:** Nvm

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** How do you have everyone’s contacts?

**Vibe Instinct:** I have no idea 

**Vibe Instinct:** If it makes you feel any better, Mike also has everyone’s contacts, despite not really knowing anyone

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** Which Mike?

**Vibe Instinct:** both

**Vibe Instinct:** Twin Mike has everyone’s 

**Vibe Instinct:** Derry Mike has everyone in the chat’s constacts 

**Vibe Instinct:** Oh shit so does Stan

**Bird Brains:** ye

**Bird Brains: ** Bc I know everyone Richie knows, basically

**Bird Brains:** And we used to go everywhere together

**Vibe Instinct:** “used to” he says as if he didn’t crash my date with Connor just earlier today

**Bird Brains:** It literally was not even a date

**Vibe Instinct:** lmfao yeah you’re right

**Eleven jane Hopper Byers:** I’m confused on your relationships with each other

**Bird Brains:** I’m dating Eddie

**Vibe instinct:** And I occasionally fuck around with Stna and Eddie

**Vibe Instinct:** And Connor, too

**Vibe Instinct:** Like, Connor knows, he’s fully aware of them and that we’re basically friends/fuck buddies

**Vibe Instinct:** And sometimes we take each other out and all that

**Vibe instinct:** like I’m not with anyone 

**Vibe Instinct:** I just do what I do and go where I go

**Cain Check:** i really don’t want to know about your sex life dude

**Vibe Instinct:** I have to hear about your life, you have to hear about my life

**Cain Check:** This is why Boris doesn’t talk to you 

**Vibe Instinct:** yikes 

**Vibe Instinct:** That was harsh dude

**Cain Check:** My bad

**Vibe Instinct:** It’s true and you said it

**Cian Check:** oof

**Sweet and Innocent:** So you aren’t dating them?

**Vibe Instinct:** I’m not dating anyone, just having fun 

**Lucas Sinclair:** Oof 

**Lucas Sinclair:** Sometime it be like that

**Black Parade:** No, no it don’t 

**Vibe instinct:** I could go into an entire in depth essay on why i’m not dating them or anyone and it has nothing to do with them

**Max Mayfield:** We don’t want to psychoanalyze your life 

**Sweet and Innocent:** I feel like it would make me unreasonably sad and depressed

**Vibe Instinct:** You won’t have to do something if I’ve already done it, Max

**Vibe Instinct:** Wow, my therapist at me

**Bird Brains:** You don’t have a therapist????

**Vibe instinct:** Call out but okay

**Max Mayfield:** Wow, it be like that smh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not feeling it today and I'm projecting onto Richie because it be like that  
Also fuck Lacie


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decker: Boris  
Wheeler Byers: Mike   
Kaspbrak Uris: Richie

** _Kaspbrak Uris _ ** **has sent a message to ** ** _Three fuckin stooges - Pavlikovskys_ **

**Kaspbrak Uris: ** YALL 

**Kaspbrak Uris: ** THIS IS 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** OF BIG!!!!

**Kaspbrak Uris:** IMPORTANCE!!!!

**Wheeler Byers:** It's 2 am????? 

**Wheeler Byers:** The fuck do you want??????

**Kaspbrak Uris:** I NEED B TOO, !!!!!!

**Kaspbrak Uris:** BORIS 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** I KNOW YOU HATE ME ATM BUT LIKE

**Kaspbrak Uris:** BIG!!!! NEWS!!!!

**Kaspbrak Uris:** VERY MUCH SO VERY BIG!!!!!

**Decker:** I do not hate you

**Decker:** What you want?

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Wow, dear brother of mine, still able to convey An accent through text, what an amazing feat

**Wheeler Byers:** Get on with it, Tozier 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Shit, last name

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Am I in trouble? 

**Decker:** No

**Decker:** No one is in trouble 

**Decker:** Get on with it 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Okay bear with me and don't interrupt me bc you're both going to be mad anyway 

**Decker:** Than why tell?

**Kaspbrak Uris:** ThEn wHY tElL?

**Kaspbrak Uris:** If you don't hate me, then why did you spend almost a month not texting me? 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** I see you reading them you fuckin 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** God I fuckin

**Kaspbrak Uris:** _ Hate you _

**Kaspbrak Uris:** So fuckin much

**Kaspbrak Uris:** QKJDGDHAJ

**Kaspbrak Uris:** IMAGINE ME SCREAMING 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** AT YOU

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Because I'm very FRUSTRATED with you!

**Kaspbrak Uris:** At you? 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** MY FRUSTRATION US CAUSED BY YOU 

**Decker:** Get to the point 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Fuck you 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Point! 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** I had one…

**Wheeler Byers:** Damnit, Richie

**Kaspbrak Uris:** My brain is like internet explorer 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Too many tabs with too much going on

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Slow

**Kaspbrak Uris:** You can't even see each website's little emoji thing anymore

**Kaspbrak Uris:** It's not an emoji

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Icon!!! 

**Decker:** This is why we don't talk 

**Decker:** Takes too long 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** I can't!!! 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Help it!!!! 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** I'm on these new meds bc my old ones were making me eat so little that Maggie was so fuckin worried bc I'm already a fuckin stick that's sick all the fuckin Time 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** We're experimenting with meds that don't fuck with me

**Kaspbrak Uris:** So give me a fuckin moment 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** At least I'm trying to not fuck up our friendship relationship brothership what the fuck ever, okay? 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** You're fuckin not, are you, Boris? 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** WHICH REMINDS ME!!!!!

**Kaspbrak Uris:** DAD'S A FUCKIN WHORE 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** I CAME HERE TO TELL YOU THERES A FOURTH ONE OF US

**Kaspbrak Uris:** HES A LIL OLDER

**Kaspbrak Uris:** MILES FAIRCHILD

**Kaspbrak Uris:** I TOOK A DNA TEST THING BC BEV N MIKEY DIDNT WANT TO BE THE ONLY ONES N IM THE ONLY EXTROVERT OF OUR GROUP SO LIKE 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** THATS WHAT I WANTED TO SaY!!!!!!!!

**Decker:** Oh

**Wheeler Byers:** Yes got another kid? 

**Wheeler Byers:** he's*

**Kaspbrak Uris:** I feel like Boris is mad

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Like v mad

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Like you know how mon used go just say a couple of words when she got pissex? 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** mom* and pissed*

**Kaspbrak Uris:** And shed kinda go slack n plain? 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** N she would explode if she got too posted 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Like bomb explode 

**Wheeler Byers:** Scary explode? 

**Wheeler Byers:** Scary angry suddenly screaming screaming exploding? 

**Kaspbrak Uris: ** Thats Jr 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** It

**Kaspbrak Uris:** I'm a lil scared now ngl 

**Decker:** I am still in the chat, you idiots 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** I'm aware.

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Which is just as scary 

**Decker:** I'm not mad at either of you 

**Decker:** Or this new Farichild kid

**Decker:** I'm angry we found out by a DNA test you took 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Did you not want me to take it? 

**Decker:** I know you're tensing up

**Decker:** Stop that 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** I'm sorry :(

**Wheeler Byers:** Let's not yell at each other

**Wheeler Byers:** Stay calm and rational, guys

**Kaspbrak Uris:** :( 

**Decker:** In calm 

**Decker:** I am 

**Decker:** I am not angry 

**Decker:** Not at Richue 

**Decker:** Richue*

**Decker:** R I ca I e.

**Kaspbrak Uris:** We understand you don't gave to correct it B

**Kaspbrak Uris:** have*

**Decker:** Richie

**Decker:** There 

**Decker:** Be glad I spelled it out for you, Tozier 

**Decker:** Or even corrected it

**Wheeler Byers:** can we PLEASE not fight? 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** I'm not!!! I promise!!!!

**Decker:** I feel like you're addressing me and me alone

**Wheeler Byers:** Dont fuckin fight 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** need blanket

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Wrong chat 

**Decker:** F for the L

**Wheeler Byers:** The

**Wheeler Byers:** The fuck did I just say?

**Wheeler Byers:** Am I a joke to you? 

**Wheeler Byers:** Am I a fuckin joke to you, Boeis? 

**Wheeler Byers:** Boris*

**Kaspbrak Uris:** I just wanted I blanket :(

**Wheeler Byers:** You okay, Rich? 

**Wheeler Byers:** You seem more emotional than usual 

**Kaspbral Uris:** No sleep meds while starting out my new anxiety and 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Earlier thing 

**Wheeler Byers:** Adhd? 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** adhd meds 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Not until we now how it fits with everything else, you know? 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** so I'm on like no sleep n shit 

**Kaspbrak Uria:** And I'm tired n asv b

**Kaspbrak Uris:** forgot what I was saying 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** So I sent ir 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** I

**Kaspbrak Uris:** It

**Kaspbrak Uris:** I'm fuckin tired bro 

**Decker:** Rip

**Wheeler Byers:** How long have you been up??? 

**Wheeler Byere:** How much did you sleep?

**Kaspbrak Uris:** I hate that you know me well enough to know to ask both of those questions 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Like I genuinely hate it 

**Wheeler Byers:** That doesn't answer my question 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** I've been running on 2 hours for like 3 days 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Which is a side effect of that he'ss meds 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** these* 

**Decker:** I don't understand why you have your username as Kaspbrak Uris if you're not with them? 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Well, can't make it Bowers

**Decker:** You still fuck around with Connor? 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** We're friends 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Duck buddies 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Fuck*

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Sort of like an extended version of what you and Theo used to be? 

**Wheeler Byers:** So you guys actually talked it out?

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Ha, NO

**Kaspbrak Uris:** We didn't 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** We just kind of 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Idk???

**Kaspbrak Uris:** We're just used to it???

**Kaspbrak Uris:** It's not like we have to talk about it anymore? We get each other off then go about our day, go on shitty little dates, etc

**Kaspbrak Uris:** He knows I fuck with Eddie and Stan and generally the best of the Losers club but like

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Oh my God

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Is this a sugar daddy sort of situation? 

**Wheeler Byers:** Does he take you out on dates constantly? 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Four times a week usually

**Decker:** Does he buy all of your things? 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Oh no

**Kaspbrak Uris:** He very much does 

**Wheeler Byers:** Does he especially do said nice things after you guys fuck? 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** No bc I like to sleep after but he always makes sure I wake up with some food or some shit like that 

**Decker:** Do you want us to spell it out? 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Oh my good lord claimed by a Jewish boy 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Holy fucking shit 

**Wheeler Byers:** Rip 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** I got a sugar daddy before Mike!!!

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Boris is Theo's sugar daddy, that's just that on that 

**Decker:** I'm going to slit your throat 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Not of I steal your fucking femur's first, douche nozzle 

**Wheeler Byers:** You struggled spelling Nozzle, didn't you? 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Still crying over it, yep 

**Decker:** Fip to Richie to but I'm different 

**Wheeler Byers:** Fip 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Fip

**Decker:** Fuck 

**Decker:** Rip*

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Can I get an F for the L? 

**Wheeler Byers:** F to y'all 

**Wheeler Byers:** May you clowns rest in peace 

**Wheeler Byers:** Wait, shit, sorry Richie 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Oof 

**Decker:** U good, short stack? 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Me or Mike? 

**Decker:** Well, ulu, but also Mike

**Decker:** you*

**Wheeler Byers:** I'm good but Richie for real are you okay? I'm sorry 

**Kaspbrak Uris:** Gots to Go

**Wheeler Byers:** Richie 

**Kaspbrak Uris** _ how now gone idle _

**Decker:** I think he's pissed? 

**Wheeler Byers:** No, Richie doesn't stew if he's pissed, does he? 

**Decker:** He gets pissed for 2 minutes then depressed 

**Wheeler Byers:** Fuck, you're right 


	8. Chapter 8

** _Vibe Instinct_ ** ** has added a contact to the chat**

** _Vibe Instinct_ ** ** has reset the chat**

** _Richie Tozier_ ** ** has changed the chat name to ** ** _Dickheads_ **

**Lucas Sinclair:** Lord forgive me for what i’m about to do

**Will Byers Hopper:** Oh no

**Will Byers Hopper:** What’d you do?

**Will Byers Hopper:** Or are about to do?

**Richie Tozier:** Cry for hours on end?

**Lucas Sinclair:** That isn’t a fucking sin?????

**Richie Tozier:** Oh, shit, you’re right

**Boris Decker:** Dumbass

**Richie Tozier:** I am no religous man but God is telling me to kill this fool

**Mike Wheeler:** You’re Jewish?????

**Richie Tozier:** Silence, _ Clown _

**Mike Wheeler:** You’re still angry? 

**Richie Tozier:** “Still”?!?!?!?!?!?!

**Richie Tozier:** Shut the fuck up Wheeler Byers 

**Will Byers Hopper:** Did I do something? 

**Mike Wheeler:** No, no, you’re good, Will

**Mike Wheeler:** That’s just my chat name in our chat

**Richie Tozier:** Boris’ is Decker 

**Theo Decker:** Why? 

**Richie Tozier:** Bc they have it as their sig nifs last names/a version of since no one wants to keep Pavlikovsky

**Richie Tozier:** In other news, I’m going to stick my dick in a fucking TOASTER

**Lucas Sinclair:** No, no, I wanna know what your name is since you’re single

**Richie Tozier:** Bro 

**Richie Tozier:** Bro I

**Richie Tozier:** Bro….

**Richie Tozier:** I don’t 

**Boris Decker:** It’s Tozier

**Boris Decker:** He is very, very single 

**Richie Tozier:** ;’(

**Richie Tozier:** Dear brother, you wound me

**Boris Decker:** I’m going to fucking kill you

**Richie Tozier:** Square up, you stoned ass THOT

**Boris Decker:** Like you have any room to talk! 

**Boris Decker:** Fucker

**Richie Tozier:** I got a sugar daddy before Wheeler! You owe me fifty!!! 

**Mike Wheeler:** Boys! Shut the fuck up! 

**Richie Tozier:** This absolute FU C K

**Richie Tozier:** I’m going

**Richie Tozier:** jfdjhdfshkhfds

**Richie Tozier:** You fuckinnnnfjkhsj

**Theo Decker:** Richie

**Theo Decker:** Breathe 

** _Richie Tozier_ ** ** has now gone idle**

**Beverly Marsh:** I’ve got him. He’s gonna be okay 

**Mike Wheeler:** Thanks, Bev

**Beverly Marsh:** No problem

** _Beverly Marsh_ ** ** has now gone idle**

** _Richie Tozier _ ** **is no longer idle**

**Richie Tozier:** No, no,  _ @Beverly Marsh _ I’m good

** _Beverly Marsh_ ** ** is no longer idle**

**Beverly Marsh:** Oh, worm?

**Richie Tozier:** I’m on the phone with El, we’re talking 

**Richie Tozier:** It’s good 

**Beverly Marsh:** Okay.

**Beverly Marsh:** Text me if you want anything, okay?

**Richie Tozier:** Slush e e 

**Beverly Marsh:** Cherry? 

**Richie Tozier:** C H E R R E E 

**Richie Tozier:** Yes, please, Bev?

**Beverly Marsh:** A’ight

**Beverly Marsh:** I’ll be there soon, okay?

** _Beverly Marsh_ ** ** has now gone idle**

**Richie Tozier:** Aye, yo, anyone remember that one episode of Horsland where the horse was a noexico?

**Richie Tozier:** Horseland*

**Mike Wheeler:** That….

**Mike Wheeler:** That is what youre going to correct out of that sentence? 

**Richie Tozier:** Ye

**Dustin Henderson:** What episode? 

**Dustin Henderson:** And why are you watching Horseland? Didn't it end years ago? 

**Richie Tozier:** Ye it did

**Richie Tozier:** And bc I ran out of Barbie movies to watch :/ 

**Richie Tozier:** It's season 2 episode

**Richie Tozier:** Uhhhh, hold on

**Richie Tozier:** Episode 12, Added Weight 

**Dustin Henderson:** Why are you binging Barbie????

**Richie Tozier:** Bc it fuckin slaps, next question 

**Lucas Sinclair:** Jesus Christ 

**Richie Tozier:** El is watching it with me!

**Richie Tozier:** Which is actually really nice

**Richie Tozier:** Shes so invested 

**Max Mayfield:** Oh God please so not turn her into a horse girl

**Max Mayfield:** Do not*

**Richie Tozier:** I would feel rly bad if I did, tbh

**Richie Tozier:** She doesn't need that kind of exposure :'( 

**Boris Decker:** I hate this chat 

**Richie Tozier:** I'm sorry 

**Mike Wheeler:** Youre stuck with us, Fuckhead

**Theo Decker:** Boris is a top 

**Richie Tozier:** The only top we have in the family 

**Richie Tozier:** YO WHAT IF MILES IS A TOP?????

**Richie Tozier:** Oh shit what if he's cis het homophobic transphobic 

**Richie Tozier:** Oh no

**Theo Decker:** Who's Miles?

**Richie Tozier:** Our brother 

**Stanley Uris:** Oh fuck not another one 

**Richie Tozier:** I'm going to ignore that that hurt my feelings and will only cry about it for an hour tonight instead of two

**Richie Tozier:** But there's another one and my mom JUST got in contact with this freaky was dude

**Richie Tozier:** Bro I think he has a spider fedish

**Richie Tozier:** Full on Billie Eilish gulping spiders Fetish

**Mike Wheeler:** I am literally  _ BEGGING _ you to shut the fuck up 

**Stanley Uris:** Fedish

**Stanley Uris:** F

**Will Byers Hopper:** F

**Richie Tozier:** F to myself 

**Richie Tozier:** Billie Eilish makes music for girls who act like they're the shit but can't ask for more ketchup at McDonald's

**Stanley Uris:** That is literally a description of you Tozier

**Richie Tozier:** I'm not a girl AND I'm an extrovert so therefore you're WRONG

**Stanley Uris:** I saw you eat a fish sandwich in McDonald's two days ago and cry because you had an anxiety attack over the thought of actually telling the employees that they gave you the wrong order so you are that nasty ass fish sandwich while so bing and sitting at the curb of the local McDonald's 

**Max Mayfield:** Jesus Christ

**Theo Decker:** Jesus you're really putting Richie on blast huh?

**Richie Tozier:** I have social anxiety :'((

**Stanley Uris:** You literally just said you were our extrovert but you physically cannot confront anyone without crying 

**Richie Tozier:** It's the trauma, Baby B) 

**Eddie Kaspbrak:** Honey, no

**Richie Tozier:** Have you two just been lurking? 

**Eddie Kapsbrak:** No we're playing Pool

**Theo Decker:** Rip Richie tho

**Richie Tozier:** Attacked by the own loves of my life, how cruel 

-

** _Theo Decker_ ** ** has messaged ** ** _Richie Tozier_ **

**Theo Decker:** You really do love them, don't you? 

**Richie Tozier:** I try to pepper in the fact that I'm head over heels for them daily 

**Richie Tozier:** I guess that they always think it's a joke? 

**Richie Tozier:** Like Connor knows that I like them and he's fine with it but like 

**Theo Decker:** It's okay, Rich

**Richie Tozier:** :(

**Theo Decker:** Are you still on the phone with El?

**Richie Tozier:** Nah, she passed out 

**Theo Decker:** Can I call you? 

**Richie Tozier:** Yeah, yeah, of course, Theo 

**Theo Decker:** Okay 


	9. Chapter 9

**Eddie Kaspbrak:** RICHIE GOT SUSPENDED FOR THE LAST TWO DAYS BEFORE BREAK

**Eddie Kaspbrak:** WHAT A FUCKIN

**Eddie Kaspbrak:** TO OL

**Eddie Kaspbrak:** IM?????

**Richie Tozier:** I wanted to tell them ;(

**Richie Tozier:** I wasn't the only one that got suspended anyway 

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** What did you do?

**Richie Tozier:** Oh no

**Richie Tozier:** Are you angry? 

**Richie Tozier:** Shit, she's angry at me, isn't she?  _ @Max Mayfield _

** _Max Mayfield_ ** ** is no longer idle**

**Max Mayfield:** No, no, she's good, you're good 

**Max Mayfield:** Shes not mad at you, I promise 

**Richie Tozier:** But she's still mad?...

**Max Mayfield:** Nancy broke the toaster 

**Richie Tozier:** How????? 

**Max Mayfield:** Tried to make bacon in it and set it on fire 

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** She blew it up!!

**Richie Tozier:** Okay so like 

**Richie Tozier:** Even I wouldn't do that???? 

**Eddie Kaspbrak:** My toaster would beg to differ

**Stanley Uris:** You've literally made breakfast in my toaster????

**Stanley Uris:** An entire fucking meal????

**Mike Wheeler:** WHY THE FUCK DID YOU GET SUSPENDED?????

**Richie Tozier:** Lmao got in a fight 

**Mike Wheeler:** MORE????? INFORMATION????? 

**Richie Tozier:** Uh do you really?

**Mike Wheeler:** I would like the details 

**Eddie Kaspbrak:** Oh no

**Eddie Kaspbrak:** Also guess who is FINALLY getting a new CPS agent and a foster parent in Derry 

**Richie Tozier:** Wow Babe I am so proud of you

**Stanley Uris:** Me, too. That's great, Eddie!

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** _*suspicious eye glance*_

**Richie Tozier:** I feel like you'd say that out loud if I were by you 

**Max Mayfield:** She did

**Mike Wheeler:** She does 

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** May we have details about your suspension? 

**Richie Tozier:** RIGHT!!!!

**Richie Tozier:** MY BAD!!!!!

**Richie Tozier:** Okay so me n Connor were getting stoned as fuck in the bathrooms, right?

**Richie Tozier:** Like, the school bathrooms with the showers

**Richie Tozier:** What's it called? 

**Stanley Uris:** The extension part of the locker rooms that leads to the bathrooms? 

**Stanley Uris:** I have no idea what it's called. 

**Richie Tozier:** ITS CALLED A FUCKING HALLWAY, THATS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT

**Richie Tozier:** Btw did any e see the Chat Blanc trailer drop? I'm hyped

**Richie Tozier:** We'll talk about it later!!!

**Richie Tozier:** So we were in the hall for a while bc it had extra ventilation ducts or whatever since it fuckin stinks bc it's the boys locker room and showers and it's always fuckin hot as shit 

**Richie Tozier:** HOWMSTEVER 

**Richie Tozier:** WE DID NOT KNOW THAT IT FILTERS THROUGH THE SCHOOL AGAIN, BC NONE OF THE OTHER VENTS IN THE BATHROOMS DO THAT 

**Mike Wheeler:** They just filtefilter it again???! 

**Mike Wheeler:** filter*

**Mike Wheeler:** Thats so fuckin weird????

**Richie Tozier:** So, news put as shortly as we can put it, we were progressively getting everyone second hand high 

**Richie Tozier:** Which is surprisingly only getting a laugh out of Maggie and Went

**Mike Wheeler:** Mom would fucking murk me 

**Boris Decker:** Rip to Mike but Lou is different 

**Max Mayfield:** Billy would find it absolutely HILARIOUS 

**Max Mayfield:** Hed probably be mad I got caught 

**Max Mayfield:** Wait, how you get caught???

**Richie Tozier:** Connor gets stoned super easy, super quick 

**Richie Tozier:** he's like Theo but a bigger light weight 

**Boris Decker:** You need a new sugar daddy 

**Richie Tozier:** He pays me to insult him and I'm very mean so Nah

**Stanley Uris:** Yet you can't tell a McDonald's worker they got your order wrong, okay 

**Mike Wheeler:** Oh, we blasting Richie again? 

**Richie Tozier:** Pls don't, I don't wanna cry again 

**Stanley Uris:** Did you actually cry about the stuff I said last night? 

**Richie Tozier:** Nah 

**Theo Decker:** Yes lying but okay 

**Theo Decker:** *He's

**Richie Tozier:** Bro, I trusted you….

**Richie Tozier:** This is why I have trust issues 

**Theo Decker:** He has to know!!!! 

**Richie Tozier:** It's my business when I want to confront it 

**Boris Decker:** Stop fighting, whores

**Richie Tozier:** I'm only going to cry about that for ten minutes because you've called me worse 

**Boris Decker:** Are you actually crying? 

**Richie Tozier:** No one would ever know since I'm alone 

**Richie Tozier:** Which isn't your fuckin business anyway 

**Theo Decker:** Stop putting walls up and let us help you, you fucker! 

**Richie Tozier:** the Deckers, two young men that don't talk out their emotions and are very guarded, are telling me to vent to them/stop avoiding emotions/trauma? 

**Theo Decker:** We're both in therapy 

**Richie Tozier:** Derry literally does not have a single mental therapist 

**Boris Decker:** While we do have issues in our relationship 

**Boris Decker:** I would much rather you be angry with me for being a hypocrite than you be crying alone because of something I caused/could have prevented 

**Richie Tozier:** It's bc we're kin, ain't it? 

**Boris Decker:** I hate that sentence, take it back

**Richie Tozier:** Never 

**Theo Decker:** Cursed but the answer is probably yes 

**Theo Decker:** You're brothers???? 

**Theo Decker:** Ofc he wants you happy 

**Boris Decker:** Harry Potter is right!

**Boris Decker:** Unfortunately 

**Mike Wheeler:** Not to invade father-son bonding but like 

**Mike Wheeler:** We're here for you, Richie 

**Mike Wheeler:** Seriously 

**Mike Wheeler:** All of us

**Mike Wheeler:** The Party, Losers Club, and Deckers included 

**Richie Tozier:** Yall: Stop crying

**Richie Tozier:** Also Yall: We support you and are now going to show it by making you cry again 

**Richie Tozier:** So, anyways, Chat Blanc looks really good 

**Max Mayfield:** ME AND EL ARENT CAUGHT UP YET

**Mike Wheeler:** I absolutely love the implication that you two binge it together 

**Richie Tozier:** Dont watch the season finale, it really does ruin Chat Blanc and probably Felix too 

**Richie Tozier:** Also Chat Blanc would have been a better season finale than Miracle queen or whatever 

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** Alright, we won't watch it 

**Theo Decker:** Youre not allowed to avoid inevitably ta at king out your issues, Rich

**Richie Tozier:** You mean talking?

**Theo Decker:** Yeah 

**Richie Tozier:** Maybe not, but I'm going to prolong confrontation as much as I can 

**Richie Tozier:** Bc there is a lot to uncover there lmao 

**Richie Tozier:** Damn, I've even gotta add getting deadlighted to my trauma list

**Stanley Uris:** You didn't already??? 

**Richie Tozier:** Nah

**Richie Tozier:** Howmstever, watching my best friends and love interests kill themselves or die in nightly nightmares does take a mental toll on a teenager who already has PTSD 

**Stanley Uris:** Oh shit 

**Theo Decker:** Do you want to talk about that? 

**Richie Tozier:** Not tonight. I'm gonna sleep at the club house tonight 

**Eddie Kaspbrak:** ITS TOO COLD YOU FUCK 

**Mike Wheeler:** Oh, shit, are you fighting with Maggie and Wentworth? 

**Mike Wheeler:** Is it about getting suspended? 

**Richie Tozier:** No, no, we aren't fighting 

**Richie Tozier:** Theyre having friends over and there's alcohol and I just 

**Richie Tozier:** With there being alcohol and basically all the adults knowing that I just got suspended, it won't be a good night, even if there weren't alcohol in the mix

**Richie Tozier:** And I don't want to get groped again 

**Stanley Uris:** Hold on hold on

**Stanley Uris:** Again? 

**Stanley Uris:** Richie 

**Richie Tozier:** Not tonight, fucker! 

**Richie Tozier:** Crying now, revealing years of trauma later, got it? 

**Beverly Marsh:** We're all having a sleep over at the club house, you fuck 

**Richie Tozier:** No binding! 

**Richie Tozier:** I say as if anyone else needs to hear it and it's not always implied 

**Beverly Marsh:** Hold on wait 

**Beverly Marsh:** Do y'all wanna sleep at my house? 

**Richie Tozier:** SHIT SUPERNATURAL XOME SON TONIGHT, TOO

**Richie Tozier:** YEAH, CAN WE WATCH SUPERNATURAL THO????

**Beverly Marsh:** Yeah sure 

**Richie Tozier:** Hell yeah, y'all get to watch me cry over Sam Winchester 

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** No spoilers!!! I'm on season 12!

**Richie Tozier: ** None!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richie has trauma and I have trauma so I'm venting through him like the gay emotionally deprived son of a bitch that I am 
> 
> Also, to explain why Richie is the way he is in this fic bc someone asked about it, Alexithymia is something often associated with ADHD, which is having difficulty identifying and explaining feelings. As the self projecting asshole I am, he does, too. 
> 
> Also also, overestimation by emotions. When he gets overstimulated (ie, the times he says "imagine me" after keyboard smashing), he just gets frustrated and cries/gets upset. It's associated with the Alexithymia, as he doesn't exactly know how to explain how he's feeling, so giving examples of how/what he's doing is the best he can do. He can get overstimulated by all emotions, as I have done so before a bunch of times, which usually means practically buzzing every single time it's good.


	10. Chapter 10

**Richie Tozier:** Yall mind if Iiiii unpack some trauma while y'all are at school bc I'm doomed to suffer alone forever? 

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** Im online 

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** I'll listen 

**Richie Tozier:** okay coolio bc I'm suffering very much and Bev's aunt is at work and I'm alone and my parents are also at work but I can't go home anyway bc I left my key and breaking into my own room is too much of a process and I don't think they've cleaned up from the party yet and I just 

**Richie Tozier:** It's a lot, sorry 

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** Continue, Richie 

**Richie Tozier:** Nothing actually happened, I was just thinking abt shit bc I fell back asleep 

**Richie Tozier:** Which doesn't make sense

**Richie Tozier:** Sorry, I was asleep earlier but woke up when Bev and Em (her aunt, btw, idk if she's told you) and then I fell back asleep bc Em doesn't care if I stay here bc I'm here a lot and even have a key to her house and everyone's places, even Eddie's 

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** Do you still have keys to our houses? 

**Richie Tozier:** I do!! Actually!! 

**Richie Tozier:** It's on my keychain with the rest of them 

**Richie Tozier:** Yours has a bee on it!!!! 

**Richie Tozier:** And mine has a peacock!!

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** Why a bee? 

**Richie Tozier:** You remind me of a bee

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** Explanation? 

**Richie Tozier:** Queen, absolute soft baby, probably an actual lesbian, small, adorable, very nice but harsh bite/sting when needed, absolutely one of my favorites 

**Richie Tozier:** I fuckin adore Bees 

**Richie Tozier:** I love bees and spiders and octopuses and so many different animals 

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** That's actually super nice and I'm??? Crying???? 

**Richie Tozier:** Shit!!! My bad!!! I'm sorry!!!!

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** No, no, you're fine! 

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** It's a good cry, I promise. 

**Richie Tozier:** So, anyway, I had another nightmare 

**Richie Tozier:** Actually, can we take this to a pm? I don't want to talk about this here. 

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** Of course, Richie 

  
  


** _Eleven Jane Hopper Byers_ ** ** has started a chat with ** ** _Richie Tozier_ **

**Richie Tozier:** So I got dead lighted

**Richie Tozier:** Which is basically where that clown fuck shows us the three skinny globes in his mouth and then we float and can't do anything and go limp and all this freaky shit that happened to Bev, too 

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** You've tops me what it is before, yes. 

**Richie Tozier:** Yeah, yeah, and you dream during it, too

**Richie Tozier:** And I watched everything… happen 

**Richie Tozier:** I could see the future, it looks like??? Like, there was Boris and Mike and this kid, our other brother, Miles, and the rest of thee Losers club and you guys and Thei and Miles' sister and nanny or whatever 

**Richie Tozier:** Stan and Eddie weren't together 

**Richie Tozier:** We like all mutually broke up by the next summer and we weren't friends 

**Richie Tozier:** Which always makes me spiral bc I can't 

**Richie Tozier:** I can't live without them 

**Richie Tozier:** I love my friends so much 

**Richie Tozier:** I would actually kill for them, seriously 

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** As one would do for their best friends, of course 

**Richie Tozier:** Right? Lmao. 

**Richie Tozier:** And then we were all fighting and forgetting each other and I was fighting with everyone all the time and I stopped talking to everyone 

**Richie Tozier:** I was a stand-up comedian or whatever 

**Richie Tozier:** But I wasn't allowed to write my own material and I couldn't so anything without my managers' approval and it was so lonely and I couldn't do ANYTHING 

**Richie Tozier:** I didn't talk to anyone outside of my manager and I was isolated and it was just 

**Richie Tozier:** It was the shittiest bullshit, I hated it so fuckin much 

**Richie Tozier:** And Mikey stayed in Derry 

**Richie Tozier:** He was a librarian 

**Richie Tozier:** And IT was back and killing people 

**Richie Tozier:** And Stan killed himself so he wouldn't have to deal with IT and because he was so scared and because he thought that taking himself away would save us but it DOESNT 

**Richie Tozier:** It breAks up apart and we fight and it like the first and only ever official fight I've had with the losers but Stan wasn't there to hold me bAck like he was last time Nd it's just 

**Richie Tozier: ** Like, we all separated on a bad note, we fought, buggy it wasn't so bad an dir gets us killed 

**Richie Tozier:** And it*

**Richie Tozier:** And Bev died right beside me, second to last, with me being last and I just 

**Richie Tozier:** I cant handle that 

**Richie Tozier:** I wAtched them die!! 

**Richie Tozier:** And then it loops to this version where we don't fight???? 

**Richie Tozier:** And Eddie still gets killed and Stan is still dead the same way and they're still exes and I never get to tell either of them anything and it's just 

**Richie Tozier:** I'm tired of watching the same shit every single night 

**Richie Tozier:** I just fuckin hate it 

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** I'm not sure how to help 

**Richie Tozier:** Do you want the honest truth, El?

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** Of course. I always do. 

**Richie Tozier:** It's nice just to know someone else knows what I've seen and it's not just nightmares about issues that aren't relevant anymore 

**Richie Tozier:** It's really nice to actually tell someone instead of just holding it in and bottling so much that I just 

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** I understand, Richie 

**Richie Tozier:** You don't have to help. As long as you listen, that's enough. That's all I need. I just need to get it all out. 

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** Of course 

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** I will always be here to listen, no ask to talk required. You can vent whenever you need 

**Richie Tozier:** You know I'm going to ask and wait for a respondse anyway 

**Richie Tozier:** Response* 

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** I do but please know you don't need it

**Richie Tozier:** thank you, El

**Eleven Jane Hopper Byers:** No problem, Trashmouth <3

**Richie Tozier:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sad abt the clown movie :/


	11. Chapter 11

**Stanley Uris:** EXPLAIN TO ME WHY IN THE F U C K RICHIE JUST SHOWED UP TO SCHOOL WITH A CROW AND A RAVEN ON EACH OT HIS SHOULDERS

**Stanley Uris:** BRO IM SO FUCK

**Stanley Uris:** DUD ES

**Stanley Uris: ** HE DEADASS HAS A MOTHER F UCK I N G

** _Stanley Uris_ ** ** has sent an image **

**Mike Wheeler:** BRO HAT THE FUCK 

**Mike Wheeler:** WHAT THE FUCK IS HE

**Boris Decker:** he finally took my advice to heart

**Eddie Kaspbrak:** WHAT THE FUCK WAS YOUR ADIVE?????

**Eddie Kaspbrak:** WHERE DID HE GET THEM FROM????

**Eddie Kaspbrak:** OH MY GOD THERE’S M O R E 

** _Eddie Kaspbrak_ ** ** has sent an image**

**Mike Wheeler:** WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON 

**Mike Wheeler:** WHERE DID HE GET THEM????/

**Mike Wheeler:** WHY ARE THERE SEVEN BIRDS????

**Theo Decker:** Boris

**Theo Decker:** My dear, sincere, lovliest love of my life

**Theo Decker:** The absolute bestest friend of mine

**Boris Decker:** Lmfao I’m in trouble

**Theo Decker:** What advice did you give Tozier?

**Boris Decker:** Lmfao all I said was “don’t be a pussy” 

**Boris Decker:** Bc we were on the phone and he said “Dude, there’s a raven, bro, it knows what’s good” and then he was like “I’m gonna fuckin touch it” and I said “Do it, don’t be a fuckin pussy” 

**Boris Decker:** He has now become the true Dave Strider icon we need

**Mike Wheeler:** I forgot Boris was a fuckin Homestuck

**Boris Decker:** And I forgot you were a pussy BITCH

** _Richie Tozier_ ** ** is no longer idle**

**Richie Tozier:** I’ve named them

**Richie Tozier:** Pidge is the baby and she has a few feathers missing 

**Richie Tozier:** And then there’s Chat, Dave, Dabi, and 

**Richie Tozier:** I forgot that it doesn’t matter

**Richie Tozier:** Anyways I now have twelve birds

**Boris Decker:** How the fuck did you befirend them though? 

**Boris Decker:** Befriend*

**Richie Tozier:** Logan, the biggest one, let me pet them and then the others just kind of followed

**Richie Tozier:** So now I’ve got a bunch of ravens and crows on me

** _Beverly Marsh_ ** ** has sent an image**

**Beverly Marsh:** He’s so nonchalant???? 

**Beverly Marsh:** And everyone else is literally avoiding walking near him I’m 

**Richie Tozier:** I truly have piqued 

**Richie Tozier:** Or is it peaked?

**Richie Tozier:** It’s one of them 

**Boris Decker:** I thought Theo and Stan were our bird boys? 

**Richie Tozier:** No fuckin idea dude

**Richie Tozier:** Logan and Virgil are just sittin on my lap like cats with Dave between them and Pidge on top of Virgil

**Richie Tozier:** We’re vibin

** _Richie Tozier_ ** ** has sent an image**

**Richie Tozier:** I have a new fam now

**Stanley Uris:** This is, by far, the worst possible development

**Stanley Uris:** I hate it

**Richie Tozier:** They haven’t shit on you or anything yet

**Richie Tozier: ** Also did I mention I’m kind of allergic to bird? 

** _Beverly Marsh_ ** ** has sent an image**

**Beverly Marsh:** He’s dying lmao

**Theo Decker:** Vibin

**Richie Tozier:** Nature decided to vibe check me for gettin too relaced

**Richie Tozier:** Also Henry Bowers is allergic to weed apparently lmfao 

**Richie Tozier:** I’m HOME

**Richie Tozier:** And so’s Maggie

**Richie Tozier:** She says Hi to you shithead heathens 

**Theo Decker:** Fucker

**Richie Tozier:** An attack smh

** _Stanley Uris_ ** ** has sent an image**

**Stanley Uris:** The fuck is this fool DOING??????

**Stanley Uris:** Also Maggie said he could keep the birds????? 

** _Stanley Uris_ ** ** has sent an image**

**Eddie Kaspbrak:** HES MAKING FUCKING NOODLES i’M

**Eddie Kaspbrak:** Oh he’s cooking for us I’m 

**Richie Tozier:** get you a man that can do both

** _Richie Tozier _ ** **has sent two images**

**Stanley Uris:** No

**Richie Tozier:** I have literally fucked you

**Richie Tozier:** I am that mans 

**Stanley Uris:** Get fucked

**Richie Tozier:** Fuck me yourself, coward

** _Eddie Kaspbrak_ ** ** has sent an image**

**Eddie Kaspbrak:** The secual tension here is unnerving 

**Mike Wheeler:** HE STILL HAS THE BIRDS ON HIM THO????????

**Mike Wheeler:** DUDE WHAT IS RICHIE O N FR

**Richie Tozier:** My chair

** _Eddie kaspbrak _ ** **has sent an image**

**Eddie Kaspbrak:** He’s staning 

**Richie Tozier:** Maggie’s leaving oof 

**Mike Wheeler:** Oh no, they’re gonna fuck

**Beverly Marsh:** Of course they are

**Beverly marsh:** They haven’t seen each other in thirteen hours, of course they are

**Beverly Marsh:** Richie gets sad, Eddie gets pissy, and Stan gets especially blunt and then they hate fuck 

**Beverly Marsh:** It’s just what they do

**Beverly Marsh:** It’s kind of their thing????

**Richie Tozier:** This is actual lies, we don’t fuck until forty eight hours later 

**Boris Decker:** Please shut up

**Richie Tozier:** Silence, fucker

**Boris Decker:** Silence, bottom 

**Richie Tozier:** Wow Eddie Kaspbrak tops sorr 

**Richie Tozier:** I’m a pillow princess bitch that cries during sex

**Richie Tozier:** You’ll never know if I’m fucking with you about this shit or not

**Boris Decker:** I hate this fucking family 

**Mike Wheeler:** Bitch, me too :( 

**Richie Tozier:** You’ll never know if I’m fucking not or nat

**Richie Tozier:** not*

** _Stanley Uris_ ** ** has sent an image**

**Stanley Uris:** He’s crying into his noodles while his birds sit on him

**Theo Decker:** I have never related to a low res, blurry, sad, fuzzy jpeg photo of Richard Tozier ever

** _Eddie Kaspbrak_ ** ** has now gone idle**

**Richie Tozier:** Thanks short father Decker

** _Boris Decker_ ** ** has sent an image**

**Boris Decker:** He’s crying now

**Richie Tozier:** Good

**Richie Tozier:** is he okay tho

**Boris Decker:** He’s good

** _Theo Decker_ ** ** has now gone idle**

** _Boris Decker_ ** ** has now gone idle**

**Richie Tozier:** Rip 

**Richie Tozier:** Where the FUCK is Mikey and Mike

**Mike Wheeler:** Which is which?

**Richie Tozier:** I don’t know 

**Richie Tozier:** WHERE ARE THE M I K E S ?

**Richie Tozier:** But also what are y’all up to? 

**Mike Wheeler:** Will and I are watching movies with Lucas, Dustin, and the extended cousins group

**Richie Tozier:** I love that we all call Steve, Robin, Erica, and sometimes Billy extended cousins even tho it’s like the Scoops troup

**Mike Wheeler:** YO THAT’S BETTER

**Mike Wheeler:** Billy likes it

**Richie Tozier:** Yo is he technically part of the Scoops Troop? 

**Richie Tozier:** Like, Dustin, Steve, Robin, and Erica obviously all are

**Richie Tozier:** But what about Billy? 

**Mike Wheeler:** Depends 

**Mike Wheeler:** He and Heather count as life guard buddies 

**Richie Tozier:** Pool Pansies

**Mike Wheeler:** Billy foudn that hilarious for some reason 

**Mike Wheeler:** Also Heather just came in so now we’re watching Jurney To the Center Of The Earth

**Richie Tozier:** YO THAT MOVIE SLAPS I LOVE IT

** _Stanley Uris_ ** ** has now gone idle**

**Mike Wheeler:** Rip 

**Richie Tozier:** Gots ta yeet

** _Richie Tozier_ ** ** has now gone idle**

**Mike Wheeler:** They fuckin, aren’t they?

**Beverly Marsh:** yeah they definitely fuckin


	12. Chapter 12

**Richie Tozier:** You might be sad, but are you eating cold chili that you found in the back of the fridge thats probably a week and a half old and also partially frozen with shredded cheese thrown in while listening to The Neighborhood on full blast while sitting alone and crying sad? 

**Theo Decker:** I'm more get high with my bf and overshare kind of sad 

**Richie Tozier:** That is so valid 

**Richie Tozier:** Also, we did not fuck, I was too busy dying 

**Boris Decker:** Why were you dying? 

**Richie Tozier:** Boris typing and texting with 100% accurate english grammar is fucking weird and I hate it with a passion 

**Boris Decker:** Text like this? 

**Richie Tozier:** Butch your textular grammar more and more as we talk until its completely incomprehensible

**Richie Tozier:** But yeah I like you texting with your accent instead of forcing yourself to type all formal and shit 

**Richie Tozier:** Which I know you fucking hate anyway 

**Boris Decker:** And I know you hate covering up your accent, too

**Richie Tozier:** I get enough shit at school, Boris 

**Richie Tozier:** Getting called a commie isnt exactly what I wanr happening again 

**Theo Decker:** Again? 

**Richie Tozier:** I had a really prominent accent when I was a kid 

**Richie Tozier:** Like it was super thick and a lot of my words were slurred and stuttered and at one point I just stopped fucking talking altogether 

**Richie Tozier:** The adjustment period of transitioning from speaking mostly Russian and other definitely Not English languages was a rough, really lonely time, especially with legal matters and all the adoption and therapy shit I was going through, too 

**Richie Tozier:** It wasn't fun and I'm really happy that Boris and Mike didn't have to go through that 

**Boris Decker:** No one gives a fuck here 

**Boris Decker:** All just mixed 

**Theo Decker:** Is that what you're sad about, Rich? 

**Richie Tozier:** Well I wasn't but now I am 

**Theo Decker:** Do you want to talk about it? 

**Richie Tozier:** I am suddenly very single thanks to Connor moving and his mom being a prick 

**Richie Tozier:** We were going to have like one last date or whatever because a lot of our relationship is purely being lonely and wanting attention from each other and physical touch, as every depressed mother fucker can agree on 

**Richie Tozier:** But his step mom that his dad just married is apparently super fucking homophobic and didn't show any signs of homophobia until they got married like last week and so now she's uprooting the entire family and pissing his dad off so they left town last night 

**Richie Tozier:** We're not dating and never we're so we're not broken up or anything but ifs just overwhelming to lose a lot all of a sudden for the millionth time, you know? 

**Richie Tozier:** It's not like I can text or call him or whatever, it's just significantly harder because his step mom is tossing slurs like they're nothing and she's like a boomer but she's actually gen x which makes this all feel shitty and also this chili is fucking nasty so I fed it to my bjrds 

**Theo Decker:** That is a lot to suddenly get ripped away 

**Boris Decker:** Fuck his step mom 

**Boris Decker:** Go to his house

**Boris Decker:** Fuck him in front of her 

**Richie Tozier:** Getting called a tranny fag is not something I want 

**Richie Tozier:** And he's literally tap states away from me so I can't do much 

**Richie Tozier:** Two*

**Richie Tozier:** Can we talk about something else? 

**Richie Tozier:** Like how's Popchyk 

**Richie Tozier:** And Hobbie and Pippa? 

**Richie Tozier: ** I haven't seen or talked to them in forever 

**Theo Decker:** Hobbie is asleep right now but he's been good 

**Theo Decker:** Pippa is staying with a friend 

** _Boris Decker _ ** **has sent an image **

**Richie Tozier:** BABIE!!! 

**Richie Tozier:** I love Popper

**Theo Decker:** Stinky baby

**Richie Tozier:** No!! 

**Boris Decker:** Is not!

**Theo Decker:** Garbage stink boy 

**Richie Tozier:** Nooooo!!! 

**Boris Decker:** Not true!!!! 

**Theo Decker:** You two fight all the time but you two are literal duplicates except that Richie isn't a stoner???

**Richie Tozier:** Bold assumption but okay 

**Theo Decker:** Sorry, underage drinker/alcoholic* 

**Richie Tozier:** Better, thank you 

**Richie Tozier:** Mike and his PANSY ASS WEAK SHIT 

**Richie Tozier:** But I respect his decisions stay clean, good for him 

**Boris Decker:** Go hard or go home 

**Theo Decker:** Please go home 

**Boris Decker:** I'm not going home 

**Richie Tozier:** Are we the only three on? 

**Theo Decker:** Beverly and Ben are on 

**Richie Tozier:** Yeah but neither text me back so they probably fell asleep on the phone again 

**Boris Decker:** Oof 

**Richie Tozier:** Theyre so in love, dude

**Richie Tozier:** It's adorable 

**Richie Tozier:** Like Bev brought Ben flowers the other day, their relationship has me SOFT 

**Richie Tozier:** Rip to my past but I'm different 

**Theo Decker:** No, youre not 

**Richie Tozier:** I am! 

**Boris Decker:** Eh

**Richie Tozier:** I was a depressed kid with an abusive family constantly surrounded with violence and drugs that was mostly mute for the first few years of my life up until foul play was suspected. I had no knowledge of social cues (which I still have issues with today and is why we have the Beep Beep Richie code) and couldn't stand my own and constantly cried if anyone so much as looked at me wrong which was just about any way possibe. 

**Richie Tozier:** Now I'm a kid who's been diagnosed with ADHD and ADD and a bunch of other shit and can talk mostly normal and do impressions and I'm basically thriving and my parents aren't that shitty, we just have fights every once in a while and dispute some shif and I really don't see them too much andwe rarely have a day whennnnnre we donf get into some form of fight 

**Richie Tozier:** Oh no

**Theo Decker:** I mean, that IS an upgrade

**Boris Decker:** At least you don't see them to fight? 

**Richie Tozier:** Yeah, yeah, youre right 

**Richie Tozier:** We don't fight offen 

**Richie Tozier:** But we don't see each other enough to really fight, so… 

**Theo Decker:** You good? 

**Richie Tozier:** Actually 

**Richie Tozier:** I think I'm gonna sleep

**Richie Tozier:** Good night, father Deckers

**Theo Decker:** Good night, Son Tozier

**Boris Decker:** Good night problem child 

**Richie Tozier:** at least I dont shit on the floor

**Boris Decker:** You got me there 

**Theo Decker:** Christ 

** _Richie Tozier _ ** **has now gone idle**

**Boris Decker:** Yes not good

**Theo Decker:** Nope, not at all

**Theo Decker:** We'll have to check on him in the morning, okay? 

**Theo Decker:** Holy shit, we are just like parents to him 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe it was just confirmed in canon that Richie's parents are shit

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have the braincells to continue this but it might occasionally update because I have the power to do so
> 
> Anyways, please leave comments! I take constructive criticism!
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
